Paycheck
by Rainnboots
Summary: "Dad's gone," said Kendall, "somebody's got to step up and make sure everything stays okay." Sibling!Fic


**Author's Note:** I know, I know, I should be updating _"Finding My Religion,"_ but... I wrote this, instead. Another oneshot staring our favorite pair of Knights. Not quite sure where this little nugget came from; I sat down at the computer yesterday and this story just sort of came out. Finished it up about five minutes ago, and it's unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. Hope you guys like it! As always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings:** None!

* * *

><p>Kendall huffed, flipping a large, glossy page in the heavy book in his lap. He adjusted his feet, propped up against the coffee table, and slumped himself deeper into the couch. The pencil his hand was running along his hand, being spun deftly through his fingers.<p>

"Hey Big Brother," said Katie, flopping herself down on the couch beside Kendall. The cushion dipped with the weight, her head touching his shoulder.

"Hey Baby Sister," said Kendall, not looking up from his book. He tilted his head to one side, tilting the book the opposite direction, squinting his eyes.

"What'cha doing?"

"Homework," Kendall answered with a long, mournful sigh. He slumped further into the couch, his socked feet sliding slightly from the edge of the coffee table. He looked over at Katie. "Speaking of... did you finish yours?"

"Yep," Katie nodded, looking around the small living room. "Hey, do you know when Mom's coming home?"

"She should be back soon," said Kendall, checking his watch. He blew his bangs from his face, flipping a page, as in the kitchen, a door opened.

"...Well if he doesn't start I might _have_ to ask you to arrest him for me."

Kendall and Katie looked first towards the kitchen, then at each other, eyebrows furrowed in identical looks of confusion.

"I mean he _has _been paying, but it's not nearly enough to cover all the child support. Yes, Ed, I know, but I don't want to have to put the kids through all that. He's already taking me to court over the divorce, and I really don't want have to fight him about this, too."

Kendall sighed quietly, pushing the large book in his lap to the couch, slipping his feet into his shoes. He held his hand out to Katie.

"Get your jacket," said Kendall, pulling her up.

"Where're we going?" asked Katie.

"The bank; I forgot to cash my checks from work," said Kendall. "Come on, we can get some hot chocolate from _Jimmy's Joe_ on the way."

* * *

><p>"What's child support?" asked Katie, her gloved fingers clasped together, a small to-go cup of hot chocolate trapped between her palms. Kendall adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, shrugging slightly.<p>

"It's like... When two people get divorced, the parent who doesn't have custody of the kids has to pay money every month to help pay for stuff their kid needs, like food and clothes and that kind of stuff," Kendall explained.

"Hmm." Katie looked out her window, snow pattering against it. Kendall turned on his blinker, turning into a bank parking lot and pulling up under the awning that jutted out from the builiding. He quickly rolled down his window, pulling two despot slips out from the box next to the pneumatic tube that rose up from the lane divider.

"Why'd you get two?" Katie asked.

"Just did," Kendall answered. He took off his seatbelt, lifting his hips off the seat and shoving his hand into his back pocket to pull out a crumpled, folded envelope. "Could you hand me a pen, please?"

Katie fished around in the glove compartment for a moment before her fingers finally grazed a pen; she plucked it out and handed it to Kendall. Kendall turned in his chair, placing the deposit slips on the center console to write on.

"Hold these, please," said Kendall, sticking the checks out to Katie.

"How much is on the first one?" Kendall asked, pen moving across the paper as he filled in all the necessary information.

"One-fifty."

Kendall filled in the rest of the slip, placing it in his lap and starting on the second.

"The second one's for three twenty-seven, right?" Kendall asked, his pen pausing for a moment.

"Um... yes," Katie nodded, confirming the statement. Kendall blew out a quick breath, quickly filling out the remaining blanks. Katie glanced down at the paper, turning her head to read. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why're you writing Mom's name?"

Kendall yanked the slip back, a line of ink stretching across the page from where his pen had suddenly dragged across it.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," Katie challenged. "I saw Mom's name on the paper."

"No you didn't," said Kendall, rolling down the window again, pulling out the tube waiting in the vacuum. He rolled his window back up, sticking the two desposits inside. He held out his hand. "Checks, please."

Katie pulled the checks to her chest, out of reach. "Tell me why you wrote Mom's name down on the deposit slip."

"Katie," said Kendall, tone stern. "Give me the checks."

Katie held Kendall's gaze for a moment before holding the checks out. Kendall grabbed them, stuffing the paper into the tube before snapping the top closed, rolling down his window, and shoving it back into the machine to be sucked into the bank. A gust of wind hit the car, blowing snow up over the windshield, as Kendall jiggled his knee anxiously. Once the tube came back down he stuck his hand out the window, taking his receipt, and drove out to the street.

Katie looked over at Kendall as he pulled on his seatbelt, car sitting idle at a red light.

"Why'd you put one of your paychecks into Mom's account?" she asked.

"Drop it, Katie."

"That money's yours, it should've all gone to your account."

"Just let me take care of things, okay?"

"This is about that child support thing, isn't it?"

"Katie, I said—"

"Dad's not giving us enough money, so you're putting your work money in—"

"I said drop it, Katie!" said Kendall, his raised voice effectively cutting Katie off. She slumped back against her seat, grip tightening on her cup. Kendall sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's fine," she muttered. She looked back out the window.

"Should I be worried?" Katie asked.

"Worried about what?"

"About not having enough money," said Katie. "Should I not ask for so much stuff?"

Kendall let out a tiny, quiet chuckle, dropping one hand from the steering wheel. "No, Katie. You don't have to worry about anything. We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Katie," said Kendall, looking over at his sister, "I'm sure."

Katie took a drink from her cup, swirling the contents around.

"Mom would freak if she found out you were doing this," said Katie knowingly.

"Exactly," said Kendall. "Which is why she's not _going_ to find out, alright?" He paused, pressing gently against Katie's thigh with his fist. "_Alright?_"

"Alright," Katie answered. Kendall glanced over his shoulder as he changed lanes.

"Do you always do that?" asked Katie. Kendall shrugged, pulling a face and grunting. Katie rolled her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question, Kendall."

"Usually," he said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just..." Kendall sighed. "I don't need all that extra cash; the money would just be sitting around as loose change. The family needs it more than I do."

"I thought you said we were fine?"

"We are fine."

"Then why do you do it?"

Kendall sighed again, sliding his hands along the steering wheel.

"Dad's gone," said Kendall, "somebody's got to step up and make sure everything stays okay."

"It shouldn't be you," said Katie. Kendall shrugged, looking over at Katie.

"Who else is there?"

Katie dropped her gaze to her lap, running her finger along the edge of the plastic lid.

"Look, let me worry about this stuff, okay?" said Kendall. "You're ten. Worry about... I don't know, whatever you worry about."

"I worry about you," said Katie. Kendall slowed the car to a stop, just reaching a stop sign. His blinker was on, the right arrow flashing on the dash, as he looked over at her and sighed. He smiled gently, reaching out to tap the underside of her chin.

"Thanks, Katie Bug, but I'm pretty sure _I'm_ supposed to be worrying about _you_."

"What do you need to worry about me for?" asked Katie.

"I saw you talking to that guy outside school the other day," said Kendall, his tone playful as he turned onto their street. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Roy? He's just a kid in my math class; and he's gross and annoying. He was asking me about our assignment."

"_Mm-_hmm," Kendall nodded. "Is he going to come over and _study_ anytime soon?"

Katie punched Kendall's arm, a slight red tint in her cheeks. Kendall laughed as he pulled into the garage. He set the car in park, letting out a breath as the garage door clunked down behind them. He looked over at Katie.

"Katie Bug?" he said.

"K-Dog?" she answered.

"We're fine," he said, setting a hand on her knee. "So don't worry about anything, alright? I've got it taken care of."

"Okay," Katie nodded. "But don't try and take care of _everything_, like you always do, alright? You're only seventeen, dude."

Kendall snorted, patting Katie's leg. "Yes ma'am. Now out of the car; it's freezing."

The two youngest Knight's pushed open their car doors, slamming them closed in unison. As Kendall rounded the front bumper, he draped his arm over Katie's shoulder. Katie slid her arm around Kendall's waist, tossing her empty to-go cup into the trash can in the corner. She curled her middle fingers through the belt loop on his side, tilting her head up at him.

"Love you, Big Brother."

Kendall peeked down, catching her gaze, and smiled.

"I love you too, Baby Sister."

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
